eaux troubles
by kleinelebe
Summary: premier épisode d'une saison virtuelle. l'équipe enquête sur une drôle d'affaire alors que surprise se prepare ayant des conséquences surprenantes


**Eaux troubles**

**Bureau : 9h**

Lucy, Sue et Lévy arrivèrent, le reste de l'équipe était déjà là sauf Jack.

**Sue :** bonjour tout le monde, Jack n'est pas là ?

**Lucy :** salut.

**Tara :** salut Sue, Lucy.

**Myles :** bonjour.

**Bobby :** hey comment ça va ? Jack, il ne va pas tarder il devait voir un indic.

En réalité si Jack n'était pas encore là, c'était parce qu'il finissait de préparer la soirée.

Tous prirent un café avant de commencer à travailler. Ils allaient s'installer à leur bureau quand Jack arriva tout content, fier de ce qu'il maniqançait en cachette.

**Jack :** salut tout le monde. (+ signe) Sue tu vas bien ?

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sue et Jack avant que celle-ci ne lui réponde.

**Sue :** oui merci, et toi ?

Jack allait répondre quand Démitrius entra d'un pas vif, Jack lui adressa alors un grand sourire à Sue ce qui répondit à sa question alors que Démitrius commençait à parler.

**Démitrius :** vous êtes tous là, on commence alors. Tara tu veut bien.

**Tara :** pas de problème.

Tara projeta la vidéo que Démitrius lui tendait.

**Démitrius :** comme vous pouvait le voir les caméras de surveillance d'un immeuble ont filmé Ted Edwards alors qu'il effectuait un échange avec un homme inconnu de nous pour le moment. On a entendu dire que Edwards préparait un mauvais tour, il aurait planifié quelque chose mais nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. Evidemment nous sommes sur le coup.

**Sue :** qui est Ted Edwards.

**Tara :** c'est un ancien trafiquant de drogue qui semblait s'être rangé. Il semble que pas mal de monde aimerait mettre la main sur lui.

**Jack :** ok, on s'y met tout de suite. Tara essaye d'identifier l'homme et voit tout ce que tu peux arriver à trouver sur lui et sur Edwards.

**Tara :** je m'y tout de suite.

Tara parti aussitôt à son ordinateur.

**Jack :** Bobby, Myles et Démitrius vous faites une petite visite à vos indics. Sue et moi, on va interroger les gens de l'immeuble d'où provient la vidéo et voir si il n'y en a pas d'autre. Allez au travail.

Bobby, Myles et Démitrius prirent leur manteau et partir illico suivit de Sue, Jack et Lévy.

**Immeuble : 10h**

Jack et Sue arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, Sue allait sonnait chez le concierge mais Jack la retint en attrapant son bras.

**Jack :** Sue, je voulais te demander…

**Sue :** oui, Jack ?

Ils se regardèrent un court instant avant que Jack ne reprenne la parole, mais leur regard en disait long.

**Jack (+ signe)** je voulais savoir si tu avait qu'elle que chose de prévu pour ce soir ?

Sue le regarda intensément ce demandant à quoi il pouvait bien pensait.

**Sue (+ signe) :** Lucy a rendez vous avec Edith, mai moi je n'ai rien de prévu.

**Jack (+ signe) :** dans ce cas et si tu es d'accord je t'enlève pour la soirée.

En fait cela faisait maintenant trois ans jour pour jour que Sue avait intégré l'équipe et Jack lui avait organisé une fête surprise chez lui où pour l'occasion toute l'équipe serait là.

Sue rougit et répondit presque instantanément.

**Sue :** dans ce cas, j'accepte avec grand plaisir, et où comptes tu m'emmener ?

**Jack :** ça c'est une surprise, tu verras bien. Je passe te prendre vers 19h30, ça te convient ?

**Sue :** c'est parfait.

Ils échangèrent un long regard complice puis ils sonnèrent chez le concierge pour que celui-ci leurs ouvre et pouvoir lui poser quelques questions.

**Jack :** je suis l'agent Hudson et voici l'agent Thomas, nous sommes du F.B.I.

**Sue :** nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions.

**Concierge :** je vous écoute.

Jack lui tendit la photo d'Edwards.

**Sue :** avait vous déjà vu cet homme auparavant ? Réfléchissait bien c'est très important.

**Concierge :** ouai, je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois. Même qu'une fois c'est moi qui lui ait ouvert la porte d'entrée.

**Jack :** savait vous ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

**Concierge :** ça je sais pas, tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il venait voir le gars du quatrième.

**Jack :** vous ne connaîtriez pas son nom, par hasard ?

**Concierge :** au gars du quatrième ?

**Jack :** oui.

**Concierge :** il s'appelle Tony Stesons, mais c'est pas la peine de monter le voir il a déménagé y a une semaine environs.

**Sue :** merci beaucoup de votre aides. Au revoir.

**Jack :** merci, au revoir.

**Concierge :** de rien.

**Bureau : 11h45**

Quand Jack et Sue rentrèrent au bureau il était presque midi. Ils déposèrent leur manteau puis se dirigèrent vers Tara.

**Jack :** Tara tu peux faire des recherches sur un certain Tony Stesons, c'est le mec à qui Edwards rendait visite donc c'est probablement l'homme de la vidéo.

**Sue :** les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

**Lucy :** non, mais il ne devraient plus tarder maintenant.

Au même moment Myles et Bobby firent leur entrée.

**Myles :** alors comme ça on ne peut plus se passer de moi, je sais que je suis indispensable mais quand même.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

**Lucy :** toi indispensable, t'es bien sur ?

**Myles :** mais oui pourquoi ne le serais-je pas !

**Lucy :** ça explique pourquoi tu es tout seul alors !

**Bobby :** là, elle t'a eu Myles.

**Jack :** trêve de plaisanteries vous avez du nouveau ?

**Myles :** j'ai fait chou blanc avec mes indics.

**Bobby** moi j'ai eu plus de chance. Un de mes indics m'a raconté qu'Edwards recherchait quelqu'un pour exécuter un contrat. Il n'en sait pas plus pour le moment mais il va se renseigner.

**Jack :** ok, Bobby. Et en se qui concerne Démitrius, vous savez quand il rentre ?

**Myles :** je crois pas qu'il ait fait mieux que moi, mais il revient en début d'après midi car il devait manger avec Donna. Que voulez vous c'est ça le mariage ! On ne peut plus faire un pas sans l'autre, n'est-ce pas Sue et Jack ?

Myles lança un regard équivoque à Sue et Jack ce qui les fit rougir légèrement.

**Tara :** Myles tu ne changeras jamais ! C'est désespérant.

**Myles :** et non ! Mais reconnaît quand même que en ce qui concerne Jack et Sue j'ai raison.

**Bobby :** là, remarque t'as pas tord on peut plus les séparer.

**Lucy :** et ça depuis longtemps déjà !

**Jack :** on devrait aller manger on fera le point quand Démitrius sera de retour. **(+ signe)** Sue je t'invite?

**Sue (+ signe) :** je veux bien, je meurs de faim.

**Jack :** vous venez avec nous ?

**Tara :** j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire je mangerai un peu plus tard.

**Bobby :** désolé, mais Myles vient de perdre un pari et il me doit un chinois, la prochaine fois.

**Myles :** quel pari ?

**Bobby :** Myles !

**Myles :** quoi ?

Bobby jeta à Myles un regard assassin.

**Myles :** c'est bon j'ai compris t'as gagné.

**Lucy :** allez y sans moi je doit passer à la maison alors j'en profiterai pour manger là-bas.

**Sue (+ signe) :** bon, je croix que nous allons encore manger tous les deux.

**Jack (+ signe) :** ça ne me gêne pas du tout.

Jack passa son manteau à Sue, puis ils sortirent. Arrivés à l'ascenseur.

**Jack (+ signe) :** Sue tu veut bien m'attendre une minute j'ai oublié quelque chose sur mon bureau.

**Sue (+ signe) :** y a pas de problème je t'attend

Il lui sourit et retourna au bureau, en réalité il n'avait rien oublié il devait juste parler aux autres à propos de la fête de ce soir.

**Bobby :** Jack déjà de retour, c'est que c'est un rapide notre enflammé !

Jack lança un regard meurtrier à Bobby.

**Jack :** très drôle Bobby ! Je voulais juste vous rappeler la surprise de ce soir. N'oubliez pas 19h00 chez moi je doit prendre Sue à 19h30 et je voudrait que vous soyez déjà là quand je la ramènerai.

**Lucy et Tara :** t'inquiète pas on ne voudrait manquer ça pour rien au monde !

**Myles :** te fait pas de bile ça ira tout sera parfait pour ta petite Sue !

**Jack :** Bobby, n'ou…

**Bobby :** non je n'oublierais pas de ramener le champagne.

**Lucy :** aller file ou Sue va se poser des questions sur ton absence.

**Jack :** ok. A tout à l'heure.

**Bobby :** eh l'enflammé, ne fait pas trop de bêtises !

**Jack :** je m'en souviendrais Bobby !

Jack rejoignit Sue qui commençait à se demander ce qui pouvait bien le retenir.

**Sue :** tu en as mis du temps, je me demandais si tu ne m'avais pas abandonnée.

Jack lui lança un regard d'excuses.

**Jack :** désolé. On va manger ?

**Sue :** oui, j'ai très faim et Lévy aussi.

Ils partirent manger dans le petit restaurant où toute l'équipe avait l'habitude de manger.

**Bureau : 14h**

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au bureau en début d'après-midi, Démitrius n'était pas encore de retour mais Bobby était parti voir son indic, en attendant son retour Tara leur dit ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

**Tara :** Edwards s'est rangé enfin en apparence. Il a ouvert deux restaurant dans le quartier ouest de la ville, mais depuis un moment il est soupçonné de faire des choses pas très nettes. Quant à l'homme sur la vidéo il s'agit bien de Tony Stesons, il travaille dans une petite épicerie du coté du pentagone.

Bobby arriva en trombe.

**Bobby :** j'ai du nouveau.

**Sue :** on t'écoute.

**Bobby :** mon indic ma rappelé. Il a appris que Edwards avait payé quelqu'un pour qu'il lui trouve une personne de confiance mais il n'a pas réussi à trouver pour quoi il en avait besoin. En tout cas ça sent pas très bon.

**Jack :** admettons que Stesons doit lui trouver un homme de confiance, dans se cas il faut attraper Stesons et l'obliger à collaborer avec nous pour nous permettre de s'introduire dans l'entourage d'Edwards et pouvoir l'arrêter. Bobby et Myles retournaient voir vos indics pour savoir si ils connaissent Stesons. Avec de la chance, ils connaîtront ses petites embrouilles et nous aurons un moyen de pression sur lui. Sue et moi on va rendre une petite visite à Stesons sur son lieu de travail. Tara continue tes recherches.

**Lucy :** Démitrius vient d'appeler, il ne pourra pas revenir avant demain. Il m'a dit de te dire Jack de ne pas t'inquiéter qu'il serait là comme prévu.

**Jack :** merci Lucy. Allez les mecs, on y va.

Sue lui lança un regard de petite fille vexé, Jack sourit.

**Jack (+ signe)** désolé Sue.

Ils échangèrent un long regard plein de tendresse.

**Epicerie : 15h30**

**Sue :** monsieur Stesons, je suis l'agent Thomas et voici l'agent Hudson, nous sommes du F.B.I., nous aurions quelques questions à vous poser.

**Stesons :** qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

**Jack :** connaissez-vous un certain Ted Edwards ?

**Stesons :** connais pas.

**Sue :** vous êtes sur ?

**Stesons :** oui.

**Sue :** nous avons une vidéo de vous et de lui en train de parler. Alors vous ne le connaissez toujours pas ?

**Stesons :** vous faites erreur, si vous permettez j ai du travail.

**Jack :** je vous en prie, mais nous nous reverrons.

Jack et Sue se regardèrent un court instant puis rentrèrent au bureau.

**Bureau : 17h**

Sue et Jack arrivèrent en même temps que Bobby et Myles. Ils mirent leurs informations en commun et discutèrent un moment au sujet de l'enquête.

Il était déjà tard quand ils finirent de faire le point sur l'affaire.

**Jack :** on devrait rentrer, de toute façon on ne peut rien faire tant que l'indic de Bobby ne le recontacte pas.

**Myles :** ok, moi ça me va.

**Sue :** je dois faire des courses en ville, tu m'accompagnes Lucy ?

**Lucy :** je termine ça, j'en ai que pour cinq minutes et je te suis.

**Tara :** je peux venir avec vous, je dois voir pour une robe.

**Sue :** évidemment.

**Bobby :** eh bien, ça va être beau.

**Lucy :** Bobby est ce qu'on te dit quelque chose quand tu vas voir un match avec Jack ?

**Jack :** c'est pas la même chose.

**Bobby :** ouai, c'est pas pareil.

Sue fixa Jack ce qui le fit rougir.

**Sue :** ah bon, et en quoi est ce différent ? C'est une sortie entre mecs et bien nous s'en est une entre filles.

**Myles :** regardez tous ! Le couple Jack et Sue bat de l'aile.

**Jack et Sue :** Myles !

**Lucy** j'ai fini on peut y aller.

Les filles étaient sur le point de partir quand Jack attrapa le bras de Sue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait lui parler.

**Jack (+ signe):** t'es toujours d'accord pour se soir, je passe te prendre à 19h30 ?

**Sue (+ signe) :** oui.

**Lucy (+ signe)** tu me l'avait pas dit ?

**Sue :** j'ai pas eu le temps.

**Bobby :** wouh, attention pas de bêtises ce soir l'enflammé. Fait attention à toi Sue.

**Jack :** ça va Bobby.

**Bobby :** ok.

**Sue :** à ce soir Jack.

Sue adressa un regard à Jack puis elle partit avec Lucy et Tara. Le reste de l'équipe les suivirent et rentrèrent chez eux.

**Appartement de Jack : 19h**

Jack était nerveux, il voulait que tout soit parfait. Il priait pour que Bobby n'oublie pas le champagne quand on sonna à la porte. Jack alla ouvrir c'était Démitrius avec sa femme Donna.

**Démitrius et Donna :** bonsoir Jack, comme ça va ? Les autres sont déjà là ?

**Jack :** vous êtes les premiers, mais entrez, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Démitrius et sa femme allèrent s'installer alors que la sonnette retentissait de nouveau. C'était Lucy et Edith suivit par Myles, Tara et Bobby.

**Bobby :** salut Jack, prêt pour le grand soir ?

**Jack :** dit moi que tu n'as pas oublié !

Bobby sortit les bouteilles de derrière son dos.

**Bobby :** mais non ! Je t'ai dit que je les ramènerais et je les ai ramenées.

**Lucy :** tu devrais y aller Sue t'attend.

**Jack :** ok, j'y vais. Faites comme chez vous.

**Bobby :** c'était bien notre intention !

**Jack :** je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et n'oubliez pas quand j'arrive avec Sue de tous crier surprise.

**Tous :** promis.

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy : 19h30**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Sue se préparait pour sa soirée avec Jack. Elle portait une longue robe de satin rouge qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de porter. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux car Jack préférait quand elle les portait sur le dos. Elle commençait à tourner en rond lorsque Lévy la prévient qu'on sonnait à la porte. Sue se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant d'aller ouvrir.

**Jack (+ signe) :** bonsoir.

Jack contempla Sue est en devint tout rouge.

**Jack (+ signe) :** Sue tu es magnifique.

Sue rougit.

**Sue (+ signe) :** toi aussi tu es pas mal.

**Jack (+ signe) :** tu es prête ?

**Sue (+ signe) :** oui, on peut y aller. Tu viens Lévy !

Sue ferma la porte et suivit Jack jusqu'à sa voiture.

**Voiture : 19h45**

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, Jack fit comme ci il avait oublié quelque chose chez lui. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sue pour lui signifier qu'il voulait lui parler. Sue se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

**Jack (+ signe) :** Sue je suis désolé mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié les billets pour ce soir chez moi. Ca ne te dérange pas si l'on fait un détour par mon appartement ?

**Sue (+ signe) :** non, ça ne me gène pas. Mais méfit toi Jack tu commence à perdre la mémoire !

**Jack (+ signe) :** moi ?

**Sue (+ signe) :** oui, ça fait la deuxième fois que tu oublie quelque chose aujourd'hui.

**Jack (+ signe) :** c'est vrai. On y va.

**Sue (+ signe) :** je te suis.

Lévy aboya.

**Sue (+ signe) :** d'accord, on te suit.

Lévy aboya pour dire qu'il était d'accord.

**Appartement de Jack : 20h**

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Jack.

**Sue :** je t'attends.

**Jack :** tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? On pourrait boire un verre avant d'aller dîner.

**Sue :** qu'est ce que tu en dis Lévy ?

Lévy aboya en signe d'approbation.

**Sue :** d'accord je t'accompagne.

Jack propose son bras à Sue qui accepte avec un immense sourire.

Jack et Sue se rendent à l'appartement. Jack ouvre la porte et laisse entrer Sue en premier, à ce moment là la lumière s'allume.

**Tout le monde :** SURPRISE !

Sue en eut les larmes aux yeux, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une telle surprise. Elle se retourna, sauta au coup de Jack et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Jack devint tout rouge, il ne s'y attendait pas, mais il répondit tout de même à son baiser passant ses bras autour de la taille de Sue tandis que sur les autres se dessinait un grand sourire.

**Tout le monde :** wouh.

Sue se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait et cassa aussitôt le baiser tout en rougissant et ne sut où se mettre.

**Sue (gênée) :** désolé Jack je me suis laissée emportée. **(+signe)** merci, mais puis je savoir la raison de cette surprise ?

**Jack (toujours rouge) :** mais bien sur, c'est pour ton anniversaire.

**Sue (étonnée) :** mon anniversaire? Mais il est dans deux mois.

**Lucy :** tu me déçois beaucoup Sue !

**Jack :** comment as-tu pu oublier ce jour mémorable où tu m'as sauté au coup dans un élan de joie !

**Sue (émue) :** non je n'ai pas oublié mais je ne savait pas que c'était aujourd'hui. C'est une très belle surprise.

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Jack et alla embrasser le reste de l'équipe.

La soirée se passa très bien Démitrius et Donna partirent les premiers, enfants obligent, suivit peu de temps après par Bobby, Tara et Myles.

**Lucy :** Sue, je m'en vais Jack te ramènera. Ne t'attend pas à me voir demain matin, je vais finir la soirée chez Edith.

**Sue :** ok, amuses toi bien !

**Lucy :** je te laisse avec Jack pas de bêtises.

Lucy lui fit un clin d'œil, Sue allait répondre mais n'en eu pas le temps, Jack la prit de vitesse.

**Jack :** je te remercie pour ton commentaire Lucy. Sue ne t'inquiète pas je serais ravie de te reconduire de toute façon je t'ais enlevée pour la soirée tu te souviens ?

**Sue :** je me souviens.

**Edith :** Lucy, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais je t'attends.

**Lucy :** j'arrive, et vous deux à demain.

**Jack :** enfin seul.

**Sue :** Jack !

**Jack :** désolé, mais je me demandais si ils allaient finir par partir…

**Sue :** Jack !

**Jack :** si tu me laissais terminer !

**Sue :** je t'écoute.

**Jack :** donc je disait que je me demandais si ils allaient finir par partir car j'avais encore une surprise pour toi, pour toi seule.

Sue le regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.

**Sue :** ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Jack :** il va falloir que tu attendes deux petites minutes que j aille la chercher. Assis toi en attendant.

**Sue :** bien, alors je vais m'asseoir dans le canapé en t'attendant.

**Jack :** j'arrive.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et parti chercher son cadeau.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard avec celui-ci et rejoignit Sue sur le canapé avec dans son dos un bouquet de fleurs. Sue le scrutait des yeux à la recherche de la surprise, Jack souriait en voyant Sue chercher de tous les cotés. Il lui donna le bouquet et attendit sa réaction.

**Jack :** tiens, c'est pour toi.

**Sue :** merci, elles sont magnifiques.

Sue approchait les fleurs de son nez pour pouvoir humer leurs odeurs quand elle aperçut dans celui-ci un petit écrin qu'elle prit puis regarda Jack. Il avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres, content de son effet.

**Sue :** mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

**Jack :** ouvre, tu verra.

Sue ouvrit le coffret et vit dedans une chaîne avec un magnifique pendentif en forme de rose. En découvrant la chaîne sue fondit en larme et Jack la prit dans ses bras le temps qu'elle sèche ses larmes.

**Jack :** moi qui voulais te faire plaisir, je n'ai réussi qu'à te faire pleurer.

**Sue :** non ! Ça me plaît beaucoup, c'est juste que j'ai été très surprise.

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

**Sue (+signe) :** merci, merci beaucoup.

**Jack (+signe) :** de rien, si ça te fait plaisir, c'est le principale.

**Sue (+signe) :** oui.

**Jack (+signe) :** tu permet ?

Sue lui tendit le collier et souleva ses cheveux qui étaient détachés comme Jack les aimait, celui-ci lui accrocha la chaîne puis la regarda.

**Jack (+signe) :** elle te va à merveille, tu es resplendissante avec.

**Sue (+signe) :** merci, c'est gentil.

**Jack (+signe) :** non, c'est la réalité.

Sue détourna son regard.

**Jack :** je vais te ramener maintenant, tu dois être fatigué.

**Sue :** oui, mais je crois pas que se soit une bonne idée que tu conduises, si tu te fais arrêter tu risques d'avoir des problèmes. Je vais prendre un taxi.

**Jack :** tu n'en trouveras plus à cette heure.

**Sue :** c'est vrai. Ce n'est rien je vais rentrer à pied comme ça Lévy en profitera pour se dégourdir les pattes.

**Jack :** non, je ne te laisserais pas rentrer à pieds, tout seule la nuit. J'ai une idée, tu vas rester dormir ici cette nuit.

**Sue :** Oh !

**Jack :** ne te méprend pas, tu dormira dans ma chambre et moi dans le canapé.

**Sue :** je ne veux pas te déranger.

**Jack :** tu ne me dérange pas c'est moi qui te le propose.

**Sue :** je sais pas trop si …

**Jack :** on ne discute plus Melle Thomas.

Lévy acquiesça en aboyant.

**Jack :** de plus Lévy est d'accord.

Sue regarda lévy.

**Sue :** dans ce cas je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

**Jack :** tout à fait ! Je te montre la salle de bain, elle est en face de ma chambre et je te donne des vêtements pour dormir pendant ce temps je préparerais mon lit.

Sue partit se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain puis souhaita une bonne nuit à Jack et parti se coucher, Jack en fit de même.

**Appartement de Jack : 7h30**

Le lendemain matin, Sue se réveilla en première, son premier réflexe fut de se demander où elle se trouvait. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait chez Jack dans son lit. Elle quitta le lit dans lequel elle se sentait si bien et parti dans le salon voir si Jack s'était réveillé. Jack dormait toujours, elle le regarda un petit moment il avait l'ai si paisible dans son sommeil, puis elle alla préparer le petit déjeuner. Jack la rejoignit peu de temps après mais l'observa un bref instant en train de cuisiner avant de lui faire savoir sa présence.

**Jack :** bonjour, bien dormi ?

**Sue :** oui, et toi ? Pas trop inconfortable ?

**Jack :** ça va, le canapé est plutôt confortable. Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner, c'est très gentil mais tu n'aurais pas dû, je l'aurais fait.

**Sue :** c'est le moins que je puisse faire. On passe à table j'ai fait des toasts.

Jack et Sue s'installèrent et déjeunèrent tranquillement. Lévy se rappela à leurs bons souvenirs en aboyant car lui aussi avait faim.

**Jack :** je crois que Lévy aussi à faim.

**Sue :** je crois bien. Je lui donnerais ses croquettes à l'appartement, de toute façon je dois y aller pour me changer.

**Jack :** tu sais, tu peux garder mes vêtements, de plus ils te vont très bien.

**Sue :** peut être mais je pense pas qu'il soient approprié pour le bureau.

**Jack :** t'as raison, je file prendre ma douche et je t'emmènes te changer.

**Sue :** je peux rentrer à pied.

**Jack :** non, j'ai dit à Lucy que je te ramènerais et je le ferais. Alors tu attends un petit quart d'heure que je m'habille et je t'accompagne.

**Sue :** bien, à vos ordres chef !

Jack lui fit les gros yeux, ce qui fit apparaître un grand sourire sur le visage de Sue. Jack répondit aussitôt à son sourire, ils restèrent comme ça à se regarder avec leur regard attentionné durant un instant. Puis Jack rompit se contact et partit sous la douche.

Pendant que Jack était sous la douche, Sue se mit à faire la vaisselle et c'est en train de finir de l'essuyer que Jack la trouva en sortant de la salle de bain. Il posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui parler pour qu'elle le regarde.

**Jack :** tu n'aurais pas dû, je l'aurais fait ce soir en rentrant du boulot.

**Sue :** il fallait bien que je m'occupe en t'attendant.

**Jack (+signe) :** merci. Si tu es prête on peut partir.

**Sue :** je suis prête.

Sue mit sa laisse à Lévy et ils purent quitter l'appartement de Jack pour le sien.

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy : 8h40**

Sue et Jack montèrent à l'appartement, Sue se dirigea vers la salle de bain s'arrêta et se retourna sur Jack qui la suivait des yeux à défaut de pouvoir la suivre tout cours.

**Sue :** installe toi Jack, je fais aussi vite que possible, promis.

**Jack :** je ne suis pas pressé, prend tout ton temps.

Une demi heure plus tard, Sue réapparut et trouva Jack installé dans le fauteuil jouant avec Lévy. Elle l'observa avant qu'il ne remarque ça présence.

**Jack :** te voilà.

**Sue :** oui parée et prête pour le bureau. Tu veux prendre un café pendant que Lévy mange ses croquettes.

**Jack :** volontiers, mais c'est moi qui le fait !

**Sue :** ne te donne pas cette peine je m'en occupe.

**Jack :** hors de question, tu as déjà fait les toasts et la vaisselle, donc je fais le café.

**Sue :** mais …

**Jack :** on ne discute pas !

Jack ne lui laissa pas le temps d'émettre la moindre protestation qu'il partit dans la cuisine mais revint immédiatement sur ses pas pour parler à Sue qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bouger.

**Jack :** euh, excuse moi mais tu pourrais me dire où vous rangez le café ?

**Sue :** tu vois, tu devrais me laisser faire. Viens je te montre.

Sue montra le café à Jack et donna sa gamelle à Lévy. Jack prépara le café. Une fois leur café pris et le repas de Lévy terminé, ils prirent la direction du F.B.I.

**Bureau : 9h30**

Quand Jack et Sue arrivèrent, le reste de l'équipe était déjà là et n'attendaient plus qu'eux pour se mettre au travail.

**Bobby :** vous voilà enfin vous deux, c'est pas trop tôt. Vous n'avez pas réussi à vous arracher au lit avant !

**Jack :** bonjour à toi aussi Bobby. Et non nous somme levés à l'heure mais nous avons dû passés chez Sue pour qu'elle puisse se changer.

Tous dans le bureau regardèrent Jack et Sue abasourdi pas ce qu'ils venait d'entendre de la bouche de Jack. Sue quant à elle ne savait pas trop où se mettre et Jack était devenu écarlate.

**Lucy (ravie) :** vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ?!

**Jack (gêné et rouge) :** Non ! Enfin si mais…

**Myles :** vous l'avez passée ensemble ou pas ?

**Sue (toute rouge) :** oui, mais…

**Jack (toujours gêné) :** mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez.

**Bobby :** ah non, c'est pas ce que l'on croit, l'enflammé ? Vous n'avez pas passé la nuit ensemble ?

**Sue :** si mais pas comme vous le sous entendez. Jack m'a prêté sa chambre et lui a pris le canapé.

**Lucy :** comment se fait il Jack que Sue soit restée chez toi ? Tu étais sensé la raccompagner à ma connaissance pas la garder avec toi.

**Jack :** je sais Lucy. Mais Melle ici présente ne voulait pas que je prenne ma voiture et comme l'on était en pleine nuit il était dur de lui trouver un taxi.

**Sue :** et il ne voulait pas que je rentre à pied chez moi alors il m'a obligé à rester dormir chez lui.

**Bobby :** je me disais bien aussi que Sue était suffisamment intelligente et que ce n'était pas possible qu'elle ait décidée de rester de sa propre initiative.

**Jack :** merci Bobby !

**Myles :** dit moi Sue il n'a pas essayé de s'introduire dans la chambre pendant ton sommeil au moins.

**Jack :** très drôle Myles !

**Sue :** ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Myles, j'avais Lévy pour me protéger.

Lévy aboya aux propos de Sue.

**Tara :** mais oui, Lévy, d'ailleurs je suis sur que tu pourrais nous dire ce qui c'est passé après notre départ à tous ?!

Lévy partit se cacher sous le bureau de sa maîtresse.

**Lucy :** je pense aussi, dommage qu'il ne parle pas, on en aurait appris des choses.

**Jack :** hum, hum. Je ne voudrais vous arrêter dans vos rêveries mais on a un méchant à attraper, vous vous souvenez ?

**Bobby :** pas la peine de te la jouer comme ça, l'enflammé.

**Jack :** Bobby!

**Bobby :** Jack!

**Jack :** laisse tomber.

Sur ces mots tous regagnèrent leur bureau sauf Lucy qui partit voir Sue pour de plus amples détails.

**Lucy :** alors Sue dit moi, que c'est il passé cet nuit avec Jack ?

**Sue :** on vous la dit Lucy, je suis resté chez Jack uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas que je rentre à pied et que…

A ce moment, Lucy aperçu la chaîne que Sue portait.

**Lucy (montrant du doigt la chaîne) :** et ça qu'est ce que c'est ?

Sue regarda sa chaîne.

**Sue :** c'est le cadeau que Jack m'a donné hier pour mon anniversaire d'entrée au F.B.I.

**Lucy :** elle est magnifique.

**Sue :** je sais.

Lucy se retourna vers Jack.

**Lucy :** ben dit donc Jack tu ne t'es pas moqué d'elle.

Jack la regarda ne sachant pas de quoi Lucy parlait.

**Jack :** de quoi tu parles ?

**Lucy :** de rien, de rien.

**Sue :** Lucy on en parlera plus tard tu veux bien parce qu'il faut que j'avance.

**Lucy :** d'accord mais n'espère pas y échapper.

Lucy retourna à son bureau. Tout le monde travaillait quand le téléphone de Sue sonna.

**Sue :** agent Thomas… oui Howie j'ai compris… bien j'arrive… à tout de suite.

Sue raccrocha et se tourna vers Jack.

**Sue :** c'était Howie, il dit qu'il a des infos pour nous. Il nous attend dans Grimly square.

**Jack :** et bien allons y ne faisons pas attendre notre cher ami Howie.

Jack, Sue et Lévy partirent voir Howie.

**Grimly square : 10h45**

Jack, Sue et Lévy arrivèrent au parc et allèrent rejoindre Howie qui était occupé à faire ces petites affaires. Des qu'il les vit, Howie cacha tout et se dirigea vers eux.

**Howie :** hé, salut Sue, Jack.

**Sue :** bonjour howie.

**Howie :** hé Lévy mon vieux, comment ça va ?

Lévy aboya et Howie se baissa pour lui serrer la patte.

**Jack** Howie !

**Sue :** Howie, tu voulais nous parler ?

**Howie :** oui, voilà j'ai appris par un mec que je connais qui connaît un mec qui a entendu dire par un autre mec que…

**Jack :** les faits Howie, s'il te plait viens en au faits.

**Howie :** justement j'y arrivais. Alors j'ai appris que votre Edwards il a engagé un type.

**Sue :** on le sait ça Howie, ce que l'on veut c'est son nom.

**Howie :** vous pouvez dire merci à Howie parce que je l'ai. Il s'agit de Tony, Tony Stesons.

**Sue :** merci Howie. Et tu ne saurais pas pourquoi il l'a engagé ?

**Howie :** non, mais je me renseigne et je vous tiens au courant.

**Jack :** merci Howie.

Sur ces mots Jack et Sue s'en allèrent.

**Howie :** c'était un plaisir !

**Voiture : 11h45**

**Jack **: que dirais tu d'aller manger un morceau avant d'aller réinterroger monsieur Stesons ?

**Sue :** je dirais que je suis d'accord avec toi je meurt de fin, on y va.

Sue fit monter Lévy et ils partirent en direction du restaurant où l'équipe avait l'habitude de déjeuner.

**Restaurant : 12h**

Jack et Sue s'installèrent à une table et attendirent qu'on vienne prendre leur commande.

**Serveur :** avez-vous choisis ?

**Jack :** Sue ?

**Sue :** je vais prendre une salade du chef avec une limonade et une gamelle d'eau pour mon chien.

**Jack :** et pour moi ce sera un steak frites avec un coca.

**Serveur :** ok, je vous apporte ça.

Jack et Sue discutaient tranquillement quand Sue vit Myles et Démitrius entrer dans le restaurant et passer à coté d'eux.

**Sue :** Myles, Dem !

Myles et Démitrius se retournèrent et virent Jack et Sue installés à une table.

**Myles :** mais regardez qui voilà !

**Jack :** mettez vous avec nous.

**Sue :** on vient juste de commander.

**Myles :** c'est qu'on ne voudrait pas déranger.

**Sue :** ne dit pas n'importe quoi !

**Démitrius :** je sais pas pour toi mais moi j'ai faim alors j'accepte.

Myles et Démitrius s'installèrent à table, et ils mangèrent. Une fois le repas terminé, ils partirent chacun faire se qu'ils avaient à faire.

**Epicerie : 14h**

Jack et Sue arrivèrent à l'épicerie mais ne trouvèrent que le patron.

**Jack :** bonjour, nous sommes les agents Hudson et Thomas du F.B.I., nous aimerions parler à monsieur Stesons.

**Patron :** désolé, il n'est pas ici, c'est son jour de repos.

**Sue :** savez vous où nous pourrions le trouver ?

**Patron :** essayé chez lui.

**Jack :** nous vous remercions, au revoir

Jack, Sue et Lévy rentrèrent au bureau.

**Bureau : 15h**

**Bobby :** vous voilà déjà !

**Jack :** dit le si on te dérange.

**Bobby :** pas du tout c'est juste que…

Bobby s'interrompit et regarda si Sue n'était pas dans les parages, elle discutait avec Lucy et Tara, et reprit sa phrase.

**Bobby :** c'est juste que vous auriez pu vous arrêter en route pour que tu puisse lui déclarer ta flamme et après vous faire des câlins…

**Jack :** combien de fois faudra t-il te le dire, on est seulement amis.

**Bobby :** c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'angleterre. Tu me prends pour qui ? T'as vu comment tu la regardes ?

**Jack :** comme un ami…

**Bobby :** un ami, bien sur. Alors conseil d'ami va lui dire.

**Jack :** lui dire quoi ?

**Bobby :** tu le sais très bien, et puis c'est pas moi qui aie passé la nuit avec elle !

Bobby partit à son bureau sans laisser à Jack le temps de répondre, celui-ci jeta un petit regard à Sue qui lui sourit et plongea dans ses pensées. Il en fut tiré par le retour de Myles et Démitrius.

**Démitrius :** on fait le bilan de se qu'on a et on rentre.

**Jack :** Tony ne travaille pas aujourd'hui donc on ne la pas vu et Tara n'a pas réussi à trouver son adresse.

**Sue :** on y retourne demain.

**Tara :** avec Lucy on a fait des recherches sur l'endroit où il pourrait être mais ça donne rien pour le moment.

**Dem :** Bobby ?

**Bobby :** rien de neuf j'attend qu'on me rappelle.

**Myles :** et bien nous non plus on rien de plus.

**Dem :** bon on se retrouve demain. Bonne soirée à tous.

Tout le monde partit chez lui.

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy : 20h30**

Sue et Lucy étaient rentrées depuis un moment et avaient déjà dînées. Lucy n'avait pas reparlé de la veille ce qui arrangeait bien Sue mais Lucy ne l'entendait pas ainsi elle voulait savoir. Elles allèrent s'installer dans le salon afin de regarder les informations.

**Lucy :** alors Sue, dit moi, que c'est il passé hier avec Jack ?

**Sue :** rien.

**Lucy :** comment ça rien ? Tu es sûre ?

**Sue :** tu as bien compris, absolument rien !

**Lucy :** alors explique pourquoi tu a embrassé Jack dans ce cas.

**Sue :** je ne l'ai pas embrassé.

**Lucy :** c'est la meilleure celle là ! Et comment t'appelles ce que l'on a vu ?

**Sue :** bon d'accord c'est vrai, mais je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était juste… un reflex.

**Lucy :** des reflex comme ça il doit pas en voir souvent encore que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger du tout.

Sue repensa au baiser c'est vrai qu'il en l'avait pas repoussée mais qu'il y avait répondu. Lucy vit son amie rêveuse.

**Lucy :** vous en avez parlé ?

**Sue :** non, de toute façon il n'y a rien à en dire. On est juste ami.

**Lucy :** c'est ça ! Et cette chaîne ?

**Sue :** c'est juste un cadeau pour mon anniversaire d'entrée que Jack m'a fait.

**Lucy :** on y croit tous que c'est pour ça et pas autre chose.

**Sue** Jack et moi nous somme juste de très bons amis Lucy.

**Lucy :** de très très bon amis et même…

**Sue :** juste des amis. Maintenant tu m'excuses mais je vais aller me coucher parce que je suis fatiguée.

**Lucy :** fallait dormir cette nuit au lieu de …

**Sue :** Lucy !

**Lucy :** ok ! Je n'ai rien dit. (+signe) Bonne nuit.

**Sue (+signe) :** toi aussi.

Sue partit se coucher avec Lévy. Lucy regarda un peu la télé en pensa à Jack et Sue et se demandant comment faire pour les réunir.

**Bureau : 9h**

Jack était arrivé le premier au bureau, il était en train de penser à la nuit précédente, au baiser qu'elle lui avait donné et auquel il avait répondu sans vraiment sans rendre compte lorsque Sue arriva avec Lévy.

**Sue :** bonjours. A quoi penses tu ?

**Jack (dans sa moustache) :** à toi. **(de manière compréhensible)** Bonjour, bien dormis ?

**Sue :** oui, j'étais fatiguée alors le sommeil ne c'est pas fait prier.

**Jack :** il fallait que tu te remettes de la nuit dernière.

C'est sur ces mots que Bobby entra.

**Bobby :** ah oui ! **(avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil à Jack)** Et que c'est il passé la nuit dernière Sue qui t'ait extenué à ce point? Jack peut-être ?

**Jack :** comment faut il te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

A présent c'est Lucy qui arriva dans le bureau suivit par le reste de l'équipe.

**Lucy :** passé quoi, quand ?

**Bobby :** demande le leur !

Bobby désigna du regard Jack et Sue.

**Sue :** rien Lucy.

**Lucy :** oh non. Je veux savoir.

**Sue :** c'est juste Bobby qui …

**Jack :** Bobby a mal interprété ce que je disais à Sue. Ce qui soit dit en passant ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Et maintenant on a des méchants à attraper.

**Bobby :** c'est ça change de sujet, mais je te lâcherais pas, pas cette fois.

**Myles :** on peut savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

**Tara :** ouai, ça serait sympa de nous mettre au courant, histoire qu'on puisse participer.

**Jack :** de rien Myles. De toute, on en a déjà fait le tour de la question.

**Bobby :** c'est toi qui le dis !

Un moment plus tard Tara vient apporter un papier a Jack. Celui-ci se leva et s'approcha de Sue pour qu'elle puisse voir qu'il voulait lui parler.

**Jack :** Sue tu viens, on va chercher Tony Stesons, on vient de recevoir le mandat, Bobby tu nous accompagnes au cas où.

**Bobby :** ça marche.

Sue mis sa laisse à Lévy et ils quittèrent le bureau pour l'épicerie.

**Epicerie :12h**

**Sue :** bonjour.

**Tony :** encore vous ! Qu'est ce que vous me voulez cette fois.

**Jack :** vous parler.

**Tony :** j'ai rien à dire.

**Bobby :** c'est ce qu'on va voir, on vous embarque.

**Tony :** vous n'avez pas le droit.

**Bobby :** et si.

Jack sortit le mandat de sa poche et le tendit sous le nez de Stesons.

**Tony :** mais j'ai rien fait.

**Jack :** c'est ce que l'on va voir, suivez nous.

**Bureau : 15h00 **

Après avoir été manger, ils revinrent tous les trois au bureau dans l'intention d'interroger leur suspect.

**Jack :** y a du nouveau ?

**Tara :** non pas vraiment on avance plutôt lentement.

Myles fit un rapide récapitulatif du peu des avancées qu'ils avaient fait jusque là.

Jack mit un moment à faire le point dans toutes les données qu'ils avaient pour pouvoir obtenir de Tony ce qu'ils voulaient.

**Jack :** Sue et moi on va interroger Tony en attendant continuez à chercher des infos.

**Sue :** tu me laisse une minute s'il te plait je doit vérifier quelque chose.

**Jack :** mais tu as tout ton temps, il ne va pas s'envoler.

**Sue :** merci.

Sue partit à son ordinateur pour voir si elle avait reçu la confirmation concernant la surprise qu'elle préparait. Une fois cette vérification faite elle alla rejoindre Jack qui l'attendait à l'entrée du bureau.

**Sue :** Jack, on peut y aller, j'ai terminé.

**Salle d'interrogatoire : 17h**

**Jack :** alors Tony, le mémoire est revenu ou tu es toujours amnésique.

**Tony :** je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

**Sue :** de Ted Edwards.

**Tony :** connais pas.

**Jack :** et bien tu vois bizarrement je te crois pas et toi Sue ?

**Sue :** moi non plus.

**Tony (avec un grand sourire)** : c'est que c'est très mignon, un vrai petit couple.

**Jack :** c'est pas tes affaire ça par contre.

**Sue :** on sait de source sûre que Edwards t'a engagé mais on ne sait pas pourquoi.

**Tony :** c'est votre problème pas le mien.

**Sue :** sauf que si on arrive pas avoir Edwards c'est toi qu'on enverra en prison pour perpette.

**Tony :** vous n'avez aucune preuve.

**Jack :** c'est ce que tu crois.

**Sue :** nous avons un témoin et les preuves ne vont plus tarder, ce n'est qu'une question de temps mais ce qui est sur c'est que pour toi tout est terminé sauf…

**Tony :** sauf ?

**Jack :** sauf si tu parles, on pourra alors intervenir auprès du procureur pour faire réduire ta peine.

**Tony :** ok, je vais tout vous dire.

**Jack :** eh bien voilà c'était pas si dur.

**Sue :** que prépare Edwards.

**Tony :** je sais pas.

**Jack (élevant la voix) :** comment tu sais pas.

**Tony :** non, il ne m'a rien dit enfin pas encore, je dois le voir demain après midi à l'épicerie.

**Jack :** bon, on avance.

**Bureau : 18h40**

**Sue :** Tony doit avoir la visite de Edwards demain sur son lieu de travail.

**Jack :** on va donc le relâcher mais installer une surveillance sur lui si jamais il voudrait nous faire faux bond.

**Myles :** et pour demain ?

**Jack :** demain les filles seront dans l'arrière boutique, Dem et toi vous serez dans la ruelle à l'arrière de la boutique et Bobby et moi on sera devant. Quand Edwards aura fini d'expliquer son plan on le coince.

**Bobby :** ça me va.

**Jack :** on verra les détails demain, ça suffit pour se soir.

**Bobby :** ça vous tente une soirée pizza ?

**Démitrius :** je peux pas Donna m'attend.

**Bobby :** et oui c'est le mariage.

Bobby lança un regard à Jack.

**Jack :** euh…moi, euh…

Jack lança un regard d'excuse à Sue, ce qui eut comme effet de lui faire perdre son sourire.

**Jack :** j'ai un rendez-vous.

Sue qui avait déjà perdu son sourire eut le regard tout triste.

**Myles :** et avec qui ?

**Jack :** avec quelqu'un.

**Bobby** mais encore ?

**Myles :** dit nous qui elle est?

**Jack** et toi Myles tu y va ?

Sue eut le regard encore plus triste lorsque Jack ne démentit pas que son rendez-vous était avec une femme.

**Myles :** moi je viens surtout que c'est Bobby qui invite.

**Bobby :** Lucy, Tara ?

**Tara :** avec plaisir.

**Lucy :** moi aussi.

**Sue :** et Edith ?

**Lucy :** il travaille ce soir. Et toi tu viens ?

**Sue :** non, je dois passer chez le vétérinaire avec Lévy.

**Lucy :** tu peux nous rejoindre après.

Sue fit une petite moue et jeta un regard à Jack qui détourna la tête ce qui n'échappa à personne.

**Sue :** non, Lévy risque d'être de mauvaise humeur, je préfère le ramener à l'appartement.

**Bobby :** dommage. Bon on y va ?

**Tara, Lucy, Myles :** on te suit.

**Jack :** j'y vais aussi. A demain

Jack se dépêcha de sortir pour éviter de continuer à voir le regard attristé de Sue.

**Sue :** je me dépêche je suis attendue chez le véto. Bonne soirée.

**Démitrius :** à demain.

Tara, Lucy, Myles et Bobby quittèrent le bureau les derniers et partirent pour la pizzeria.

**Pizzeria : 19h30**

Ils arrivèrent tous ensemble à la pizzeria. Ils s'installèrent à une table puis passèrent commande. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Sur la fin du repas les conversations reprirent de plus belle en s'orientant sur Jack et Sue.

**Bobby :** c'est quand même dommage que Jack et Sue ne soient pas là.

**Lucy :** tu l'as dit.

**Myles :** quelqu'un sait avec qui avait rendez-vous Jack ?

**Bobby :** pas la moindre idée ce qui est sur ce que ce n'était pas avec Sue vu la tête qu'elle avait.

**Tara :** ouai, c'est clair. Elle n'avait pas l'air de resplendir de joie à cette perspective.

**Lucy :** c'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle elle voulait pas nous rejoindre. Le véto c'était juste un prétexte qui tombait à pic.

**Bobby :** je comprend pas ce qui leurs faut à ces deux là pour qu'ils s'avouent leurs sentiments. Franchement je comprend pas Jack sur ce coup là, d'habitude il fonce et là il reste là sans réagir.

**Myles :** ils sont désespérants.

**Lucy :** à qui le dis tu, depuis le temps que j'essaye de faire avancer les choses.

**Bobby :** il faut qu'on les oblige à agir.

**Lucy :** je voudrais bien mais je vois pas comment j'ai déjà tout essayé de mon coté.

**Myles :** moi j'ai peut être une idée.

**Tara :** sauve qui peut.

Tout le monde se mit à rire excepté Myles.

**Myles :** ah, ah, ah ! Je m'attendais à mieux venant de ta part Tara, tu me déçois.

**Tara :** que veux tu, tout le monde peut se tromper, c'est ton humour qui m'a contaminé.

**Lucy (impatiente) :** alors, c'est quoi ton idée ?

Myles expliqua son idée aux autres qui acquiescèrent à ses paroles, jusque là tout avait échoué alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ils ne risquaient rien. Le pire qui pouvait se produire était que les choses n'évoluent pas, elles ne pouvaient pas régresser puisqu'elles étaient au point mort.

**Lucy :** ok, je m'occupe de Sue, toi Bobby de Jack et Tara se charge de la logistique.

**Bobby **: ok ça marche, je commence même dès demain.

**Tara :** je me chargerais de faire disparaître les preuves.

**Myles :** et moi je fais quoi ?

**Bobby :** t'évites de vendre la mèche!

**Myles :** la confiance règne !

**Tara :** on ne voudrait pas que tu gâches tous nos efforts, alors discrétion.

**Myles :** on devrait avoir un code lorsque l'on veut parler de ça, histoire de pas se faire prendre.

**Bobby :** je suis désolé les filles mais Myles à raison, soyons prudents.

**Tara :** que diriez vous de mission « sauvetage », après tout on les sauve de leurs obstinations à se voiler la face.

**Lucy :** ça ira, de toute façon c'est juste pour pas que l'on se fasse repérer.

**Bobby :** je déclare donc que la première phase est lancée.

**Lucy :** allons tous nous coucher, on a une mission à mener à bien.

**Restaurant « Louis XIV » : 20h**

Jack était déjà arrivé, il s'était installé à la table qu'il avait réservée pour deux. Il allait commander un verre lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers lui.

**Alexia :** bonsoir, désolée pour le retard.

Jack se leva et s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**Jack :** ce n'est rien tu es pardonnée.

Jack approcha son visage de celui d'Alexia pour l'embrasser mais marqua une pause à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, celle-ci ayant attendu cet instant depuis un moment combla le peu d'espace qu'il avait laissé et ils s'embrassèrent d'un long baiser. Au bout de quelque secondes qui parut des heures à Alexia, ils se séparèrent et s'assiérent à leur place.

**Alexia :** merci.

**Jack :** mais de rien. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

**Alexia :** elle l'est maintenant.

**Jack :** j'en suis flatté.

**Alexia :** mais de rien.

Ils dînèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Arrivé à la fin du repas Jack appela le serveur.

**Jack :** serveur ?

**Serveur :** oui monsieur ?

**Jack :** pourrai je avoir l'addition s'il vous plait.

**Serveur :** tout de suite monsieur.

**Jack :** je te raccompagne ?

**Alexia (avec un sourire charmeur) :** volontiers, surtout que je suis venue en taxi.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Jack. A ce moment la le serveur revint, Jack paya l'addition et ils sortirent main dans la mais du restaurant pour regagner la voiture de Jack.

**Appartement de Sue et Lucy : 22h30**

Lorsque Lucy rentra cela faisait déjà un moment que Sue était revenue de chez le vétérinaire. Elle avait mangé et regardait maintenant un film sur le câble. Lucy alluma la lumière pour lui signaler sa présence puis vint rejoindre son ami sur le sofa.

**Lucy :** coucou ma belle.

**Sue :** tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

**Lucy :** oui, mais tu n'était pas avec nous.

**Sue :** désolée mais je devais impérativement aller chez le véto.

**Lucy :** comment va Lévy ?

**Sue :** il va bien si tu oublis qu'il est grognon à cause du vaccin que lui a fait le véto.

**Lucy :** voilà pourquoi il ne m'a pas fait fête quand je suis rentrée.

**Sue :** il a même boudé sa gamelle.

**Lucy :** là c'est grave ! Mais et toi, tu as mangé au moins ?

**Sue :** oui maman !

**Lucy :** te moques pas ! Qu'est ce que tu regarde ?

**Sue :** un film sur le câble mais il vient de finir.

**Lucy :** c'était quoi ?

**Sue :** je sais plus le titre mais c'est l'histoire de deux personnes qui s'aiment profondément mais qui ignorent leurs sentiments…

**Lucy :** tien je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me fait penser à deux personnes que je connais très bien, pas toi ?

Sue n'avait pas envie de discuter encore de ça avec Lucy, pas ce soir en tout cas elle préféra s'éclipser.

**Sue :** je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Lucy. Tu viens mon grand.

Lucy regarda Lévy qui n'avait pas encore rejoint sa maîtresse et qui la fixait.

**Lucy :** comme toujours, elle esquive.

Lévy aboya et alla rejoindre Sue. Après la désertion de Sue et de Lévy, elle partit elle aussi se coucher.

**Appartement d'Alexia : 22h45**

Jack se gara devant l'immeuble d'Alexia et sortit lui ouvrir la porte, elle déposa un léger baiser mais Jack la retint en l'entourant de ses bras et le baiser devint beaucoup plus charnel. A la fin du baiser Jack relâcha son étreinte.

**Alexia (ravie) : **je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

**Jack (en souriant) :** et comment m'imaginais tu ?

Alexia se pencha vers lui et murmura dans son oreille. Jack éclata de rire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser mais celle-ci se déroba et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

**Alexia (le regard espiègle) :** tu montes prendre un dernier verre ?

Pour toute réponse Jack s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter à l'appartement pour pouvoir prolonger ce baiser.

**Bureau : 9h **

Tout le monde était déjà là quand Jack arriva avec un grand sourire dû à la nuit qu'il avait passé. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la machine à café, une tasse à la main, la discussion allant bon train.

Bobby fut le premier à le voir arriver.

**Bobby (avec un clin d'œil discret) :** alors vieux frère, ta soirée ?

**Jack :** quoi ma soirée ?

**Myles :** ben racontes, comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous galant ?

**Jack :** bien mais qui te dit que je dînais avec une fille !

**Bobby :** rien de bien difficile à deviner vu que je te ferais remarquer que tu porte les mêmes habits qu'hier.

A ces mots Sue comprit que Jack avait une amie et son regard devint triste, elle préféra aller s'installer à son bureau. Jack s'aperçu de son regard triste et lui envoya en réponse un regard tout aussi peiné, il aurait préféré qu'elle ignore tout.

Le reste de l'équipe, après avoir fini leur café, regagna également leur bureau à l'exception de Bobby car celui-ci suivit Jack jusqu'au sien. Il n'en avait pas fini avec Jack, il voulait plus de détails, forcément c'était son meilleur ami et de plus il devait mener une mission à bien.

**Bobby :** t'as passé la nuit chez elle, hein ?

Jack regarda en direction de Sue pour s'assurait qu'elle ne lirait pas ce qu'il allait dire, il ne voulait pas voir son regard s'assombrir encore d'avantage.

**Jack :** oui, tu es content !

**Bobby :** faut voir…

**Jack :** voir quoi ?

**Bobby :** de ce que tu ressens pour Sue…

**Jack :** mais c'est du délire, et de un je ne vois pas en quoi ce que je peux ressentir pour Sue vient faire dans l'histoire…

**Bobby :** mais …

**Jack :** et de deux j'ai le droit de passer mes nuits comme bon me semble.

**Bobby :** moi ce que je dit c'est que si tu es avec elle parce que tu refoule tes sentiments pour Sue c'est injuste pour elles deux. C'est injuste pour … pour … comment elle s'appelle ?

**Jack :** Alexia.

**Bobby :** pour Alexia parce que tu la fais espérer même si tu l'apprécies énormément et pour Sue parce que tu la fais souffrir en t'affichant avec quelqu'un t'as vu la tête qu'elle fait ? Tu les fais souffrir toutes les deux juste parce que tu ne veux pas assumer ce que tu ressens.

**Jack :** je ne fais souffrir personne Bobby. Sue et moi sommes juste des amis, il n'y a absolument rien entre nous.

**Bobby :** dans ce cas pourquoi elle n'est pas venue hier soir d'après toi et pourquoi vous vous êtes embrassé l'autre soir ?

**Jack :** hier elle devait aller chez le vétérinaire et pour le baiser c'était juste une impulsion due à la surprise.

**Bobby (exaspéré) :** ça me dépasse comment c'est possible d'être agent du F.B.I. des plus doué et d'être aussi stupide.

Bobby ne laissa pas à Jack le temps de répondre et regagna son bureau. Jack regarda Sue à son bureau, celle-ci sentie le regard de Jack posé sur elle et leva les yeux vers lui, ils se regardèrent avec un regard plein d'amour l'un pour l'autre puis ils se sourirent et reprirent leur travail.

**Une heure plus tard**

Jack se leva pour s'adresser à tous.

**Jack :** bon on va y allé c'est l'heure, tout le monde à bien comprit ce qu'il devait faire ?

**Myles :** tu nous prends pour des bleus !

**Jack :** dans ce cas on y va.

**Epicerie : 10h45**

Toute l'équipe était à son poste quand à Tony il se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Ce dernier était nerveux à) cause de ce qui allait se passer dans peu de temps.

**Jack : **on ne peut pas dire que notre ami soit ponctuel.

**Bobby : **que veux tu, de nos jours on ne respecte plus rien.

**Myles : **tiens quand on parle du loup.

A ce moment là, Edwards arriva à l'épicerie.

**Jack : **Sue tu nous préviens dés qu'il a fini d'exposer son projet à Tony.

**Sue : **d'accord Jack.

Edwards serra la main de Tony qui transpirait.

**Edwards : **Tony, alors comment ça va ?

**Tony : **alors ce boulot ?

**Edwards : **on a le temps, non ?

**Tony : **bien sur.

**Edwards :** tu m'as trouvé ce que je voulais ?

**Tony (avec un sourire malicieux) :** ouai, je t'ai dégoté une petit pouliche blonde, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

**Edwards (ravi) :** et où la tu caché ?

**Tony :** je vais te la chercher, attends deux minutes.

Tony se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique ou se trouvait Tara et Sue qui suivaient l'échange et tenaient informé le reste de l'équipe au fur et à mesure.

**Tony :** il faut que vous veniez avec moi.

**Sue :** pourquoi ?

**Tony :** Edwards veut vous voir, enfin la personne que j'étais sensé lui trouver, maintenant si vous voulez pas y a pas de problème.

**Sue :** ok, je viens. Tara, tu préviens Jack.

**Tara :** ça marche mais c'est risqué.

**Sue :** je ne crains rien vous êtes là pour me protéger.

Tara prévint Jack qui n'était pas du tout d'accord avec le nouveau plan.

**Tara :** Jack ne veut pas que tu y ailles, il trouve que c'est trop dangereux vu que ce n'était pas prévu.

**Tony :** vous voyez mais dépêchez vous, Edwards attend.

**Sue :** je vous accompagne.

**Tara :** Jack va sauter de joie.

Sue et Tony rejoignirent Edwards tandis que Jack hurlait dans le micro après que Tara l'eut prévenu.

**Tony :** la voilà.

**Sue :** bonjour.

**Edwards (avec un regard approbateur) :** pas mal, pas mal du tout. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire ?

**Tony (avec un sourire de connivence) :** non, je me suis dit que tu voudrais sûrement le faire toi-même.

**Sue :** que suis-je sensée faire exactement ?

**Edwards :** je vais te montrer.

Edwards s'approcha de Sue, posa ses mains sur les fesses de Sue ce qui la fit sursauter et l'embrassa impérieusement.

**Edwards :** ça et un peu plus évidemment.

**Sue :** dans quel but ?

**Edwards :** il faut que vous vous occupiez d'un ami à moi pour nous permettre d'agir Tony et moi.

**Sue :** et qui dois je distraire ?

**Edwards :** t'as pas besoin de le savoir pour le moment.

**Tony :** tu peux bien lui dire, non ?

**Edwards :** je préfère pas.

Dem et Myles sortirent de l'arrière boutique.

**Démitrius :** F.B.I., on ne bouge plus.

**Edwards (se tournant vers Tony) :** tu me le paiera.

Edwards attrapa Sue et la maintiens devant lui de manière à se qu'elle lui serve de bouclier.

**Myles :** ne fait pas le con Edwards !

Pendant ce temps, Bobby et Jack firent le tour et entèrent par l'arrière. Edwards leurs tournait le dos et ne les vit pas. Jack se mit juste derrière Edwards et posa son arme sur sa tempe.

**Jack :** t'es fichu, lâche la.

Edwards contraint relâcha Sue.

**Jack :** bobby, emmène le. Sue, tu viens avec moi dehors, j'ai à te parler. Oh Myles, embarque Tony, il s'est bien moqué de nous celui là.

**Devant l'épicerie : 12h**

**Jack (énervé) :** je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Jack est tellement hors de lui qu'il ne s'aperçois pas que son micro est toujours allumé permettant ainsi à toute l'équipe de suivre la conversation.

**Sue : **rien, je me suis juste dit que…

**Jack (énervé) : **juste dit que tiens si j'allais me faire violer par un dangereux criminel.

**Sue : **tu dit n'importe quoi, je ne risquais rien vous étiez là et d'ailleurs il ne m'est rien arrivée.

**Jack : **il s'en est fallu de peu.

**Sue : **tu exagères.

**Jack (énervé) : **ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait embrassé de force tout en me faisant…

Jack énervé à l'extrême en songeant à ce qui aurait pu se passer frappa dans la poubelle qui se trouvait près de lui et celle-ci finit sa course à quelques mettre d'eux.

**Jack (se calmant) : **mais tu avais la tête où !

**Sue (élevant le ton) : **à l'enquête ! Si je n'y étais pas allé, Edwards nous aurait filé entre les pattes. Je ne vois pas ce qui pose problème.

**Jack : **tu es passée outre l'ordre que je t'avais donné de rester avec Tara.

**Sue : **tu es sur que c'est la seule raison parce que à ma place tu aurais réagi pareil.

Jack s'avança vers Sue et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

**Jack : **Sue. (pause) Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, qu'on te fasse du mal je ne le supporterai pas surtout si c'est à cause d'une enquête.

**Sue : **Jack je suis assez grande pour me défendre et pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire.

**Jack : **je sais mais je t'aime et je ne peux pas faire autrement.

A ces mots toute l'équipe qui suivait la discussion éclata de joie et Jack les entendant dans son oreillette se rendit compte que son micro était toujours en marche.

**Jack : **laisse tomber Sue.

Ne laissant le temps à Sue de dire quoi que se soit, Jack rentra dans l'épicerie.

Sue resta dehors interdite un petit moment avant de rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur pour parler avec Jack.

**Epicerie : 12h30**

Jack entra le premier dans l'épicerie, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui. Bobby s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de son coup.

**Bobby : **alors là, t'as fais fort l'enflammé. T'aurais voulu jouer le mec jaloux t'aurai pas pu mieux t'y prendre mais tu es parti en la plantant là sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de te répondre.

**Myles : **tu te lances enfin et au lieu de savourer ce moment tu te sauves en courant.

**Jack :** les mecs pas la peine de commencer je veux pas en parler, on oublie.

**Démitrius :** nous on oublie et Sue tu en fais quoi ?

Sue entra pendant que Démitrius parlait, Jack ne la remarqua parce que celle-ci entra dans son dos. Elle s'approcha suffisamment de lui pour pouvoir lire ce qu'il disait mais resta en arrière pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

**Jack :** je l'oublie pas, nous sommes amis et elle a désobéit à mon ordre de rester là où elle se trouvait et c'est mise volontairement en danger.

**Bobby (en regardant Sue) :** c'est pas l'impression que ça donnait.

**Jack :** désolé si vous avez mal interprété mes paroles mais il aurait pu lui arriver quelque chose.

Sue déçu par les paroles de Jack baissa les yeux où des larmes faisaient une apparition et sortit dehors pour prendre l'air.

**Bobby :** mes félicitations, tu es le roi des crétins.

Jack vit alors Sue sortirent suivit de peu par Bobby.

**Myles :** pff.

Myles ne voulant en entendre d'avantage partit ranger le matériel avec Tara. Jack se tourna vers Démitrius qui le fixait.

**Jack :** quoi ?

**Démitrius :** j'ai rien dit.

**Jack :** alors continue.

**Devant l'épicerie : 13h**

Sue avait les larmes aux yeux quand Bobby la rejoignit.

**Bobby :** Sue ? Tu vas bien ?

**Sue :** je vais bien merci Bobby, j'ai juste eu peur et …

**Bobby :** et ce que t'a dis Jack ne t'a pas aidé pour te sentir mieux.

Sue essuya une larme avant de fondre en larmes dans les bras de Bobby.

Après un moment, le reste de l'équipe ayant rangé tout le matériel sortit de l'épicerie.

**Jack : **on y va.

**Bobby (tout bas à Sue) : **tu vas mieux ?

**Sue : **oui, merci.

**Démitrius :** aller, on a un méchant qui nous attend.

**Myles : **et que diriez vous si on mangeait avant ?

**Bobby : **bonne idée surtout que c'est toi qui invites.

**Myles : **et pourquoi moi et pas toi ?

**Bobby : **c'est ton idée !

**Salle d'interrogatoire : 15h**

**Jack :** alors Edwards si tu nous racontais tout.

**Edwards :** raconter quoi ?

**Bobby :** ce que tu manigances.

**Edwards :** je ne manigance rien.

**Jack (s'énervant) :** dans ce cas à quoi t'aurai servi l'agent Thomas ?

**Edwards :** c'est donc comme ça qu'elle s'appelle.

**Bobby :** répond.

**Edwards :** ce n'est pas très compliqué.

**Jack :** on t'écoute.

**Edwards :** il vous faut un dessin ?

**Bobby :** dans quel but ?

**Edwards :** je veux le dire à l'agent Thomas directement, histoire qu'elle sache à quoi je la destinais.

**Jack :** hors de question.

**Edwards :** dommage pour vous !

Sue qui avait suivi l'interrogatoire depuis l'extérieur entra dans la salle.

**Sue :** je suis là.

**Jack :** Sue…

**Sue :** c'est bon Jack, je vous écoute.

**Edwards :** c'est très simple suffit de vous regarder.

Edwards lança un regard coquin à Sue, ce qui mit Jack hors de lui, il essaie de se contrôler tant bien que mal.

**Jack :** après !

**Edwards :** tu veux vraiment un dessin, ce qui est certain c'est que c'est de la bonne marchandise.

**Jack (furieux) :** je vais te massacrer, espèce de…

**Sue :** Jack !

**Bobby :** Jack, calme toi, tu vois bien qu'il nous provoque. Tu devrais prendre l'air.

**Jack :** non, je ne sors pas d'ici.

**Sue :** on peut connaître votre plan ?

**Edwards :** tout de suite ça serait de vous montrer ce qu'est un homme n'est ce pas agent Hudson.

**Bobby :** il se fou de notre tête.

**Edwards :** non, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de divertissement et je trouve Sue **(avec un grand sourire)** tout à fait à mon goût.

**Jack :** dommage, elle n'est pas pour toi. Tu comptes nous faire perdre notre temps encore longtemps.

**Edwards :** ça dépend de votre collègue.

**Bobby :** tu veux quoi ?

**Edwards :** parler seul à seul avec elle.

**Jack :** tu rêves.

**Sue :** d'accord.

**Jack :** ça va pas, je suis totalement contre.

Sue entraîna jacket Bobby à l'écart.

**Sue :** jack, je peux très bien le faire.

**Jack :** je refuse.

**Sue :** de quel droit décides tu pour moi ?

**Jack :** Sue …

**Sue** non Jack. Je vais rester avec lui ici.

Bobby qui jusque là était resté muet se décida à prendre la parole.

**Bobby :** jack, elle ne craint rien et on restera devant la porte. Les autres sont derrière la vitre sans teint, il peut absolument rien lui faire.

**Jack :** vous vous êtes ligués contre moi.

Bobby lui fit de gros yeux.

**Jack :** ok, vous avez gagné.

Bobby et Jack sortirent mais pas sans que Jack ait pu lancer un regard inquiet à Sue.

**Sue : **voilà nous somme seul, je vous écoute.

**Edwards : **vous deviez servir d'appât pour me permettre prendre ma revanche contre quelqu'un.

**Sue : **quelle revanche ?

**Edwards : **j'ai un compte à régler avec Matt Clark.

**Sue : **que vous a-t-il fait ?

**Edwards : **et on se dit du F.B.I. ! Il m'a trahi un peu comme vous.

**Sue : **que vouliez vous lui faire ?

**Edwards : **le torturer mentalement par votre biais pour le mettre ensuite à ma botte.

Jack entra pour récupérer Sue après les révélations d'Edwards ils en avaient assez pour clore leur affaire.

**Jack : **Sue tu peux venir on en a assez.

**Sue : **d'accord.

**Edwards (regard sournois) : **Thomas, on se reverra à ma sortie.

**Jack (regard noir) : **c'est une menace ?

**Edwards :** loin de moi cette attention agent Hudson, mais une fois sortie j aurais besoin d'un peu de distraction, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

**Jack (énervé) : **je vous interdit de vous approcher d'elle.

**Edwards : **au lieu d'être jaloux vous feriez mieux d'en profiter c'est de la bonne qualité.

**Jack (se retenant) :** Sue, tu viens, on n'a plus rien à faire ici.

Tandis que Jack et Sue vont pour quitter la pièce Edwards lance un regard plus que appréciateur à Jack.

**Bureau : 16h30**

**Tara : **je me suis renseignée et j'ai découvert que Matt Clark était autrefois l'associé d'Edwards. A l'époque Edwards a jugé qu'il n'en avait plus besoin et s'en est séparé mais bien sur ça n'a pas était du goût de Clark qui pour se venger a doublé Edwards rendant celui-ci furieux d'où la vengeance d'Edwards. Et pour cette vengeance il voulait utiliser la plus grande faiblesse de Clark.

**Bobby : **les jolies filles !

**Jack (calmé) : **il comptait l'introduire chez Clark pour qu'elle le séduise ce qui lui aurait permis ensuite de le manœuvrer par son biais et de le soumettre à sa volonté jusqu'à qu'il ne lui serve plus à rien et qu'il s'en débarrasse.

**Bobby : **pourquoi pas.

**Sue : **c'est plutôt effrayant.

**Jack : **heureusement il va en prison et pour un petit moment.

**Tara : **en ce qui concerne Tony ?

**Démitrius : **il nous a menti donc il va aller rejoindre son ami Edwards en prison.

**Myles : **ils seront peut être dans la même cellule.

**Sue : **si on allait boire un verre pour fêter la fin de l'enquête.

**Lucy : **je peux pas je dois voir Edith, mais ne vous privez pas pour moi.

**Tara : **moi j'ai rendez vous avec mon chat mais je pense qu'il pourra m'attendre.

**Myles : **c'est si gentiment proposé.

**Démitrius : **je préviens juste Donna.

**Bobby : **qu'est ce qu'on attend alors ?

**Sue : **Jack, tu viens ?

**Jack **: j'annule juste mon rendez vous et c'est ok.

**Sue :** tu n'es pas obligé.

**Jack :** elle comprendra très bien ne t'inquiète pas, je la rejoindrai ce soir.

**Sue (d'une petite voix) :** si tu veux.

**Lucy : **Sue pas la peine de m'attendre ce soir.

**Sue : **amuse toi bien.

**Lucy : **toi aussi.

Lucy partit suivit une fois les coups de fil passé par le reste de l'équipe qui partit direction le café.

_**A suivre**_

42


End file.
